Tellyzx's Stranded on Poke World Tour(Season 2)
Info Stranded on Poke World Tour is the second season of Tellyzx's "Stranded" Series. It was confirmed by Tellyzx in December 2010 after a mini marathon of Stranded on Poke Island. The Season started on January 17th, 2011. Tellyzx then announced that the month of May would be dedicated to over 12 episodes of new SOPWT. Four people were added on to the show bringing the official number of Tourists to 36 during that marathon. Two former tourists (Serperior and Samurott) returned in Episode 17. The show was part of Tellyzx's 200 sub marathon and brought the show all the way up to episode 25 as planned. The show returned in September 2011 to finish off the season with an epic 7 episode marathon. The season finale aired on September 22nd 2011 where Ampharos became the grand prize winner. The season officially concluded on November 4th 2011 with the special: Stranded, The After Season. As of now, 43 of the 48 cast members are heading into the last season of the Stranded Series known as Stranded on Poke High School. Episodes *'Episode 1': Stereotypical Japan, 32 Tourists (Japan) *'Episode 2': Lose This Challenge & We Bomb You! (Russia) *'Episode 3': Adventures in Antarctica (Antarctica) *'Episode 4': The Great Wall of Idiots (China) *'Episode 5': Tour de Doomsday (France) *'Episode 6': Stranded on Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship (PLCS) *'Episode 7': North Carry Me, South Carry Myself & I (North/South Carolina) *'Episode 8': Madagascar Madness (Madagascar) *'Episode 9': Building A Pyramid 101 (Egypt) *'Episode 10': Hot Tea In The UK (England) *'Episode 11': The 4 Leaf Clover of Immunity (Ireland) *'Episode 12': Canadian Bacon Kaboodle (Canada) *'Episode 13': Ride Those Mamoswines (India) *'Episode 14': Anything Brazil Can Do, We Can Do Better (Brazil) *'Episode 15': Boomerang Catastrophe (Australia)' *'Episode 16: New York & Old Me (New York, New York) *'Episode 17': SOPWT's Fifa World Cup (South Africa) *'Episode 18': Pokemon D.C. (Washington D.C.) *'Episode 19': Rock That Chili Pepper (Chile) *'Episode 20': Lights,Camera,Hollywood!! (California) *'Episode 21': Viva Las Tourists (Las Vegas,Nevada) *'Episode 22': German Chocolate Wasted (Germany) *'Episode 23': The Poke Olympics (Greece) *'Episode 24': Spaghetti & A Meatball of Secrets (Italy) *'Episode 25': Party In Mexico, Let's Tango (Mexico) *'Episode 26': Jamaican Me Get Voted Off (Jamaica) *'Episode 27': Holy Hawaii (Hawaii) *'Episode 28': Beach Blanket Bahamas (Bahamas) *'Episode 29': Southern Pokemon (Alabama) *'Episode 30': Flight SOPWT31 Down! (Alabama) *'Episode 31': Route 66 in Retrospect (Route 66/Florida) *'Episode 32': Florida's Fist of Finalists (Florida) (FINALE) *'Special': Stranded, The After Season Cast Teams Team Kanto Yanmega Glaceon Rapidash Crawdaunt Serperior Butterfree Typhlosion Swellow Salamence Jolteon Electabuzz Magmar Shiny Herdier(Ep.'s 10-23)/Shiny Stoutland Team Hoenn Torterra Samurott Zoroark Ampharos Beautifly Glalie Gallade Scizor Crobat (A.k.a-Zutzu Jr.) Haxorus (Fraxure Ep.'s 7-24) (Axew Ep.'s 1-6) Dustox Bastiodon (From PichuxCastform123's TPI) Team Unova Flygon Wormadam Raichu Gliscor Beedrill Blastoise Roserade Gengar Jynx Blaziken (Combusken Ep.'s 10-20)(Torchic Ep.'s 1-10) Minun Elimination Order 38. Serperior (Team Kanto) (Japan) - The teams didn't start until Episode 2, so everyone had to vote for someone. He got the boot over Glaceon, only because more people seem to hate him. 37. Yanmega (Team Kanto) (Russia) - He got eliminated because of Electabuzz convincing Salamence, Butterfree and Crawdaunt to help him vote out who he wanted. He was voted out over Glaceon. 36. Swellow (Team Kanto) (Antarctica) - She was tricked into being kissed by Electabuzz, which in turn Gliscor, thinking that Swellow doesn't love him anymore, noticed and told Team Kanto to vote her out because of this. She left over Electabuzz. 35. Raichu (Team Unova) (China) - He started a fight with Gliscor while he wasn't in the mood and it ultimately put him at risk since they didn't make it to the finish line on the Great Wall because of their continuous brawl. He was voted out over Gliscor. 34. Blastoise (Team Unova) (Paris) - After sabotaging everyone in the first challenge just to get closer to Rapidash, he pretty much got beaten up by Salamence in the bonus challenge and his team made it in last. He left over Wormadam. 33. Salamence (Team Kanto) (Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship) - He successfully won in obtaining one of the legend's children, but it backfired when Team Hoenn stole it back and Crawdaunt accidentally put a hole in the boat on the way back. Crawdaunt was supposed to leave, but because of Electabuzz's alliance, he got sabotaged and was kicked out over Crawdaunt. 32. Rapidash (Team Kanto) (North and South Carolina) - She was set to sabotage Team Hoenn, while, in the process, Beedrill made her team lose while she was in the middle of it. Team Kanto scored 3rd place again and because Electabuzz cheated, she left over him, but not without revealing a secret about Electabuzz involving Ampharos. 31. Samurott (Team Hoenn) (Madagascar) - Although Glalie lost for the team, Gallade had planned to keep Glalie since he was part of his alliance and it was decided that he would cheat someone else off. Samurott surprisingly left over Glalie. 30. Glalie (Team Hoenn) (Egypt) - Glalie got sabotaged by Scizor a 2nd time and this time it was between him and Gallade. Back in episode 8, Gallade announced something called a protection clause for his alliance. Because of that, Glalie finally got his, but it was revealed that Gallade was supposed to leave if it wasn't for him cheating. (Magmar, Minun, Bastiodon and Shiny Herdier joined in Episode 10) 29. Jolteon (Team Kanto) (England) - Because of his caffeine condition, he only only drank the tea once and electrocuted Fraxure and Gliscor during the challenge. He left because the majority of Team Kanto kicked him out because he was related to Glaceon, not because he lost the challenge. He was voted out over Glaceon. 28. Wormadam (Team Unova) (Ireland) - After figuring out that Glaceon is dating Bastiodon and that he's evil, she decides to let everyone know, but before she's able to, she gets sabotaged by Bastiodon during the second part of the challenge and loses for her team. She got kicked off over Combusken. 27. Glaceon (Team Kanto) (Canada) - She finally got hers when Gliscor and Electabuzz, with the help of Beedrill and a bomb as well, sabotaged her and got Team Kanto to lose. With a big shock, she left over Electabuzz. 26. Beautifly (Team Hoenn) (India) '''- After he ignores Butterfree's warnings about Bastiodon, he's then sabotaged during the challenge by Bastiodon in which he ends up stuck in a hole and makes in third place. He was surprisingly voted out over Bastiodon because Torterra and the rest of the team remembered that he lost the challenge for the team. '''25. Typhlosion (Team Kanto) (Brazil) - '''Scizor decided to purposely piss him off during the challenge making him extremely angry, which in turn, made him lose his focus and lose for his team. He was voted for over Shiny Herdier. '''24. Jynx (Team Unova) (Australia) - '''She was depressed after Typhlosion's elimination and ended up being sabotaged by Bastiodon during the challenge, making it in 3rd place for her team. She was voted out over Gengar. '''23. Crawdaunt(Team Kanto)(New York) - During the challenge, he was pissed off by Electabuzz, knocking nearly half of the team off the edge and then being hypnotized by Gallade, causing himself and Magmar to fall off. He was voted out over Magmar. Serperior & Samurott returned in Episode 17. 22. Zoroark(Team Hoenn)(South Africa) - He was hypnotized by Gallade during the soccer challenge and was brutally sabotaged during the whole challenge. He was voted out over Zutzu Jr. 21. Minun(Team Unova)(Washington D.C.) - After failing to get the president's pen, she was sabotaged by Bastiodon's alliance and she was easily kicked off over Flygon in the end because of her failure in the challenge. 20. Serperior(Again)(Team Kanto)(Chile) - After losing the challenge for the team, he was being plotted against Bastiodon's alliance, but since Herdier and Butterfree had enough of Magmar's retardedness, they voted for her. But in the end, Serperior still took the drop because of extra votes from Bastiodon's alliance. 19. Scizor (Team Hoenn) (California) - Because his team lost, it was known that Gallade was going to leave, but after a lot of convincing, courtesy of Zutzu Jr., he left over Gallade. 18. Roserade (Team Unova)(Las Vegas, Nevada) - Gengar refused to kiss her in the last part of the challenge and then he cheated her off. 17. Gengar (Team Unova) (Germany) - He lost the challenge because of his chocolate allergy, plus everyone else on his team hates him. He got voted out over Gliscor. 16. Dustox (Team Hoenn) (Greece) - She left because she simply lost the challenge when, in reality, Gallade could've left. She got the boot over Ampharos. 15. Samurott (Again) (Team Hoenn) (Italy) - After getting trapped by one of Bastiodon's traps along with Torterra, Bastiodon forcefully told the team to separate the couple yet again at the risk of being cheated off for no reason. Final 14 merge; No more teams 14. Shiny Stoutland (Mexico) - He was a victim of Bastiodon's cheating. 13. Beedrill (Mexico) - He was a victim of Bastiodon's cheating. 12. Butterfree (Mexico) - He was a victim of Bastiodon's cheating. 11. Torterra(Mexico) - Gallade was the only one who voted for him, which counted against him in the end. 10. Gallade (Mexico) - Everyone else voted for him, therefore he was kicked off. 9. Flygon(Jamaica) - Bastiodon noticed Flygon and Ampharos getting back together, thus his reasoning of cheating Flygon off over Magmortar was determined. 8. Haxorus(Hawaii) - Magmortar didn't want Electivire to leave, so she rigged the votes on Haxorus. She left over Magmortar. 7. Magmortar (Bahamas) - Bastiodon rigged the votes on her after seeing her and Electivire getting back together. She was eliminated over Bastiodon 6. Blaziken (Alabama) - Bastiodon rigged the votes on her despite finding the Gilded Dragoon during the challenge. 5. Bastiodon (Alabama) - Everyone else voted for him because he went rogue on everyone else during the challenge. 4. Electivire (Route 66) - He lost the race to Florida, therefore eliminating him. 3rd place: Gliscor (Florida) - He landed on the beach seconds after Zutzu Jr. did, courtesy of Glaceon and Dustox, therefore eliminating him out of the final challenge. Runner Up: Zutzu.Jr (Florida) - Ampharos defeated him during the final challenge. Winner: Ampharos (Florida) - She claimed the Gilded Dragoon in the final challenge after defeating Zutzu Jr. Elimination Chart Team Colors The Mothim Bros. Aftershow Tour The Mothim Bros. Aftershow Tour is the official aftershow of SOPWT. It's hosted by Shiny Mothim and Mothim (A.k.a The Mothim Bros.), and they come on after every 6 episodes to interview the losers voted out. Hosts:Shiny Mothim and Mothim Interview The Losers: Sceptile and Venusaur Voting Results: Swampert and Emboar Shiny Mothim's Song of The Day: Shiny Mothim Peanut Gallery: Cinccino Musharna Zebstrika Charizard Meganium Infernape Songs per Episode 1.No Song 2.Dynamite by Taio Cruz(Sung By The Whole SOPWT Cast) 3.Monster by Lady Gaga(Sung By Swellow & Electabuzz) 4.Dragoon's Got Us Running The Wall Again(DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher)(Sung By Team Hoenn) 5.The Only Exception by Paramore(Sung By Salamence) & Please Don't Go by Mike Posner(Sung By Zutzu Jr. & Blastoise) 6.It's Not Over by Daughtry(Sung By The Whole SOPWT Cast) 7.Grenade by Bruno Mars(Sung By Rapidash,Zutzu Jr. & Fraxure) 8.Bedroom Intruder,Electabuzz(Sung By Team Kanto,Excluding Electabuzz) 9.Build This Way(Born This Way By Lady Gaga)(Sung By Team Hoenn) 10.Don't Stop Drinkin'(Don't Stop Believin' By The Glee Cast)(Sung By Gliscor,Fraxure & Jolteon) 11.Missin' U(Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove)(Sung By Magmar) 12.Wake Me Up When The Bacon's Found(Wake Me Up When September Ends By Green Day)(Sung By Electabuzz & Gliscor) 13.Stuck In A Hole(Stuck To A Pole from TDWT)(Sung By Beautifly,Fraxure,Ampharos & Dustox) 14.Shut Up!(Wake Up from TDWT)(Sung By Magmar,Crawdaunt,& Butterfree) 15.I Hate This Game(I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls)(Sung By Jynx,Roserade, & Combusken) 16.Crush by David Archuleta(Sung By Magmar) 17.Teenage Dream by Katy Perry(Sung By Minun) 18.Animal By Neon Trees(Sung By Team Unova,Excluding Flygon & Minun) 19.Pocketful of Peppers(Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Beddingfield)(Sung By Roserade,Butterfree & Fraxure) 20.Paparazzi by Lady Gaga(Sung By Blaziken & Fraxure) 21.Viva La Ampharos(Viva La Vida by Coldplay)(Sung By Electabuzz) 22.Chocolate Wasted(Wasted by Gucci Mane)(Sung By Gengar,Torterra & S.Herdier) 23.Unbeaten(Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield)(Sung By Blaziken) 24.Who Owns This Game?(Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus)(Sung by Samurott) 25.Flygon(Judas by Lady Gaga)(Sung By Ampharos) 26.Over You by Daughtry(Sung By Electivire) 27.Yesterday by Toni Braxton & Trey Songz(Sung By Electivire & Magmortar) 28.It's Over by The Cheetah Girls(Sung By Ampharos & Blaziken) 29.Cellphone (Telephone by Lady Gaga ft.Beyonce) (Sung By The Final 6) 30.Condor from TDWT(Sung By The Final 4) 31.I'm Gonna Make It from TDWT(Sung By The Final 4,Glaceon,Magmortar,Swellow & Meloetta from Pokémon Legends) 32.Versus from TDWT(The Final 3)